Change
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: When Katara wrote her letter to Zuko she'd never expected him to read it, much less act on it.
1. Prologue

You cornered me, Zuko. After all we'd been through.. After everything that happened that day. You choose her. Mai. She became your one and only.

Do you enjoy hurting yourself that much? Do you enjoy hurting me? You know she's not the one you want and certainly not the one that'll make you happy. You didn't rush to her rescue as you did me.

Am I crazy to think there was more to it? I know you feel the same. You didn't want to risk your friendship with Aang and so you went back to her. But even now.. whenever we visit you.. You're always too busy to see us. Our meetings are ten minutes long at most. You always leave me alone with her.

The more I talk to her, the more I see. She's not your true love. You're too much of a gentleman to neglect her. But you don't truly love her as much as she does you.

I know I'm just as bad as you are.. letting Aang believe he's the only one. When I'm certain he isn't the one. The older we get.. the more suspicious he becomes. He knows I'd never cheat on him. Though I feel as if I have. Mentally.

He's the sweet little boy he's always been, even at 18. My views on him haven't changed. Neither have my views on you. But the situation has. We were becoming such great friends. Now all you do is push me away for Mai's sake. For Aang's sake. What about my happiness? What about yours?

Aang and I are leaving again in three days. I was hoping to speak to you before that, but I know it won't happen. I hope you find your happiness, Zuko. I really do. I can't bear to see your smile look so insincere. Though the others haven't noticed, I have.

Even though I know you might never read this letter, I had to write it. I need to express myself in some way. You're the only one I could turn to when I grieved my mother, all those years ago. You helped me so well. I wish you could help me now. I wish I could help you.

I wish things hadn't changed this much..

Sincerely,

Katara

-  
**AN:** This is a letter from Katara to Zuko, I wrote it for Zutara week. If people show a lot of interest I might right another few chapters. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 1

The room was empty except for the few pieces of furniture. He stood there, leaned over her desk. He'd been wondering for a while already about their relationship. About why the avatar and his fiancé did not sleep in the same bedchamber. As he and Mai had done from the beginning. Though in a way he'd been lucky Mai was never a very affectionate lover. She'd never asked for more romance than he'd offered. His curiosity had led him to her room.  
"You cornered me, Zuko.. Wait.. What?" He read aloud, then responded to the words he'd said. _'Zuko.. Katara adressed this to me?'_ He looked up when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He grabbed the letter and put it in his pocket, then turned away from the desk, facing towards the door.  
"Zuko, what're you doing in here?" Mai asked, crossing her arms as she stood in the door opening.  
"Mai, I-.. I was looking for you." His quickly made up excuse seemed sweet to her and she walked over to him, briefly kissing his cheek.  
"I told you, Tai-Lee's visiting, I was in the courtyard." Mai hugged him briefly, then grabbed hold of his hand. "Come, there are people to see you," She then added and pulled him along.

"It's been too long, little sister." His voice was sweet, though he knew he was teasing her quite a bit, before she could object he hugged her.  
"Way too long," Katara responded, holding onto her brother gently. When he let go she looked into his eyes for a moment before looking at Suki.  
"Before you ask, I'm doing well," Suki spoke with a smile, rubbing her hand over her belly for a moment. Even since she and Sokka had decided on having children Katara had been writing them regularly to make sure Suki was alright. As always she was a little over concerned, but then again this child would be her niece or nephew.  
"I'm glad to hear that." Katara looked away from Suki when she heard footsteps. Zuko walked into the garden. Immediately she noticed his gaze lingered on her a bit longer than it usually did, he seemed concerned, but then looked away. _'What's with him..?'_  
"Sokka, Suki, I hadn't expected you to come." His voice was warm and friendly, as it always was when he encountered his old friends, but to Katara this felt confronting. Because with her, the one he used to care most about out of all of them, it was awkward and he always avoided eye-contact. They hadn't had a proper conversation in years.  
"Well, Tai-Lee wanted to visit, so the rest of the Kiyoshi warriors and I decided to come here as well, they're taking a tour around the great fire-nation capitol as we speak," Suki explained in a calm friendly manner, Sokka had his arm around her shoulders. They always looked like such a happy couple. In a way Zuko was envious of that, but he knew he'd never be that happy with Mai. Although Mai herself probably was.  
"It's good to see you again, buddy. You look real fancy." Zuko laughed a bit at Sokka's comment.  
"And you haven't changed one bit, except for the hair on your chin, that is." As everyone laughed about Zuko's comeback, Aang walked into the garden as well. He walked over to Katara and kissed her on her cheek. Never had Zuko seen him place a kiss on her lips, nor did he recall Katara taking initiative and kissing Aang.  
"Everything's ready for our departure." Even using such words he still sounded like a child to her, but instead of hurting him with these thoughts she decided to simply smile at him for a moment.  
"Then we should go," She responded, looking at Zuko for a moment. There was a brief second of eye-contact and everything about her made him want to make her stay, at least until he'd read the contents of the letter. He wanted to know whether his suspicions were true or if perhaps he'd imagined everything. That first sentence 'You cornered me, Zuko', he couldn't get it off his mind.  
"Ah, don't leave, we just got here." Katara hugged her brother once more.  
"I'm sorry, Sokka, but we-.."  
"Ba Sing Se will still be there three weeks from now Katara, we don't have to go yet if you don't want to," Aang told her, with a friendly smile. It caused her to smile briefly as well.  
"There's room enough for you all to stay." Mai looked up at Zuko after he'd spoken, unsuspicious of his intentions she simply smiled warmly and hugged him loosely.  
"Just like old times," Sokka stated, but then Katara looked at him a bit judging, almost correcting.  
"Ok, except for Toph.. Where is she?"  
"Ba Sing Se.. It's too bad she's not here. Everytime we try to plan these kind of meetings no one's got the time.. We were supposed to visit her there." Katara spoke, clearly a little disappointed. Aang placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.  
"I can go get her, with Appa. I'd like to see her as well. I think we all do."

The trip to Ba Sing Se wasn't a long one if you were to take no breaks on the way, but even a short period of time apart from Katara seemed like too much for Aang. He'd dropped several hints that he wanted her to come along with him, during lunch, during dinner, but instead, when the moment came, Sokka eventually volunteered. Suki and Katara would stay at the palace together. Katara stood in the stables, beside Appa, petting him. Suki was there as well, she and Sokka were saying their goodbyes to each other in the form of kisses. It made Katara somewhat uncomfortable to think that Aang would expect that too. Though he knew her well enough by now to know she wasn't comfortable with expressions of affection in public, so he gave her a brief kiss on her cheek and got on Appa. The stable had been customized for a beast of Appa's size. Sokka got on as well, after one last kiss. Appa walked out of the stable and then flew away into the night sky. The girls walked after them and waved as they flew off, heading for Ba Sing Se.  
"Katara, is something bothering you?" Suki asked all of a sudden, as they waved their men goodbye. Katara looked at her, pulling her hand down, smiling a bit.  
"I'm just a little dizzy.. I'm gonna go lay down."

When she got to her room Katara realized something wasn't right. It took her a moment, but then she noticed the letter was gone. _'I shouldn't have left it on my desk.' _She started searching her room, since her window had been open and it could've been moved by the wind. _'What if Aang read it? What if Zuko read it? Or Sokka?' _She practically ran out of her room when she realized it wasn't there and started searching around the palace.  
"Are you looking for something?" A perky voice asked, causing Katara to startle and let out a soft yelp. She turned around and looked at Tai-Lee.  
"Just.. a piece of paper. It was in my room, on my desk, but it might've been blown away by the wind."  
"Must've been a strong wind if it blew all the way to this part of the palace," Tai-Lee responded, cheerful as ever.  
"Want me to help you look?" She asked Katara, thinking it was just your average letter, although Katara thought she would've figured out by now that it was special to her.  
"No, I'll find it myself," Katara declined politely and was ready to walk on, but then Tai-Lee spoke again.  
"Hey, Zuko, have you seen a letter around? Katara says she lost it." Katara turned around, facing Zuko, it was visible on her face that she wasn't comfortable. He looked at her, trying to look into her eyes, but she averted her gaze. Mai wasn't with him, although Katara didn't know why, since the two people in the palace that were friends most with Mai were both with her right now. _'He must've found it..'_

_-_**  
AN:** I don't think every chapter will be this long, due to lack of time, but I thought; why not upload it now that it's done. Since everyone seemed excited about this becoming an actual story, the title might change though.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, Zuko, have you seen a letter around? Katara says she lost it." Katara turned around, facing Zuko, it was visible on her face that she wasn't comfortable. He looked at her, trying to look into her eyes, but she averted her gaze. Mai wasn't with him, although Katara didn't know why, since the two people in the palace that were friends most with Mai were both with her right now. _'He must've found it..'_ Zuko looked at Ty Lee for a moment and smiled friendly.  
"No, I didn't. Maybe Mai has." Before he knew it the words were out, though he had no intention of upsetting Katara. _'Mai might have it.. If she reads it-..'_ Katara tried to keep up her calm appearance, but it was hard at this moment. Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sure you'll find it," He spoke in a comforting voice. To Katara it seemed as if he was for some reason really concerned about her, even though he said he hadn't found the letter, so he should think she was fine.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed, I heard from Suki that you're ill," Zuko added, trying to cover up his sudden concern for her and smiled at Katara once more. She looked at him, they had eye-contact and he could see she was relieved.  
"Yes, I should head in. I'll see you tomorrow then." He removed his hand from her shoulder and she walked away.  
"Good night!" Ty Lee spoke cheerfully, then turned to Zuko.  
"Mai would look pretty pregnant as well. Your kids would look so cute!" As always Ty Lee seemed obsessed with anything cute. Zuko smiled warmly, he was used to these kinds of comments by now, but then wondered where she got that idea.  
"You're mentioning this because of Suki?" He asked, looking at her. Ty Lee grinned a bit.  
"No, silly, Katara. She's been feeling a bit sick lately, right? I was thinking that she may be pregnant." Zuko's eyes widened a bit, but he made sure his wife's best friend didn't notice. He looked away a bit. _'They don't even sleep in the same bed, they wouldn't-.. She couldn't be-.. Could she?'_  
"I think it's a bit too early for me and Mai."  
"Aww, that's what you said last time. Wouldn't it be nice if you had little Mai's and Zuko's running around?" She objected, enthusiastically. Zuko smiled yet again in attempt to avoid answering Ty Lee's questions. They walked on, though it looked like Ty Lee wasn't walking with him but following him instead.

"So, you and Suki are doing great.." Aang spoke, hesitantly, his hand on the back of his neck as he looked in front of him. Sokka looked at Aang, who wasn't faced towards him and smiled.  
"Yes, we are. What is this about Aang?" Aang swallowed and looked at him for a moment.  
"Nothing, just-.." He looked in front of him once more and sighed softly.  
"Just be romantic, make a gesture." Sokka said after a moment of silence. Aang looked at him, a bit surprised, but smiled faintly then.  
"A romantic gesture."

Awaking to the sound of birds Katara sat up in her bed. She hadn't slept much, due to the letter she'd lost. She'd spend the entire night worrying about who had it and if they'd read it. Or perhaps even handed it over to Zuko. She got out of her bed and walked into the guest bathroom. She took a bath before getting dressed and walking to the dining room. As she walked in all eyes were suddenly on her.  
"Are you feeling better?" Suki asked, clearly a bit worried. Katara smiled warmly and sat down beside her.  
"Yes, I feel much better." She looked over at the firelord and his wife. Katara smiled faintly once more.  
"I'm sorry I'm late for breakfast."  
"No need to apologize, you are our guest. You can eat whenever you desire. Especially when you're sick." Was the response she got from Zuko. He smiled faintly. During the rest of their breakfast Katara mainly spoke with Suki, but she constantly felt Zuko's gaze on her. After finishing their meal they all went their separate ways. Suki and Ty Lee had decided to go to the beach together and Katara simply excused herself and left the room.

She sat in the garden near the pond. Watching the turtleducklings and their mom swim around in it. Katara smiled faintly. She'd put on an outfit today which showed the firenation's colors. Ever since the war had ended she'd found them flattering on her and was proud to wear them. Whenever she visited the southern water tribe she did however put her blue garments back on. Katara put her hand in the water, moving her hand a bit, creating small waves. One of the ducklings swam towards her, wondering if her hand held any food. She smiled warmly.  
"This is the best part of the entire palace, isn't it?" His voice sounded warm. She looked over her shoulder and saw him.  
"Zuko.." He sat down next to her, smiled faintly at the ducklings.  
"I remember sitting here with my mother." Katara looked at him.  
"I'm sorry we haven't been able to find her yet.."  
"It's been six years.. since the beginning of our wild goose chase.. Well.. Mine that is, for Aang. But.. I haven't lost hope of finding her. She must be somewhere.." He looked at her and Katara couldn't help but smile, even though she was still not entirely content with his behavior towards her. She then looked at the ducklings again.  
"Katara.." He held onto the paper in his pocket tightly.  
"Are you happy?" The question surprised her, but she answered nonetheless.  
"As happy as I'll ever be." Zuko grabbed hold of the letter and showed it to her.  
"Is this what you lost?"

-  
**AN:** It didn't take too long I hope, but here it is. Hope you guys are as enthusiastic about this one as the last one!


	4. Chapter 3

"Katara.." He held onto the paper in his pocket tightly.  
"Are you happy?" The question surprised her, but she answered nonetheless.  
"As happy as I'll ever be." Zuko grabbed hold of the letter and showed it to her.  
"Is this what you lost?" Katara's eyes widened as she stared at the letter in his hand. She looked from him to the letter and back again. Although it was folded up she had a good feeling it might be hers.  
"Did you.. read it?" She asked, clearly nervous as she quickly averted her gaze back to the turtleducklings. He looked at the pond as well, gazing into the water. This moment of silence seemed to last forever, but Katara broke it.  
"Let me see." Her hand grabbed hold of the note, accidentally touching his fingers faintly. She opened it and looked at it. _'Is this a joke?'_  
"Zuko, this is a letter from Ty Lee to Mai. This isn't funny, the letter I lost was important." He looked up and at the letter, it was indeed a letter Ty Lee had written._ 'I must've left it in my room.. Mai might've found it..!' _The urge to get up and run to get the letter was great, but he instead tried to calm himself and looked at Katara.  
"Why's your letter so important? What did it say?" He asked her, friendly and warm. Katara looked at him for a moment and smiled faintly. _'I can't tell him.'_  
"Nothing that'd interest you, I'm sure." That statement seemed to set something in motion inside Zuko, it hurt him to know she thought he wouldn't have to know about this. When Katara noticed a somewhat strange shift in his facial expression she smiled compassionately.  
"I-.. It was more of a journal entry than an actual letter. No one should've read it," She explained, looking at Zuko as he watched the ducklings once more.  
"Not even me?" He asked, turning to look her in the eyes. Katara remained silent for a moment, staring into his eyes, unable to speak. When he looked away she spoke again;  
"I-.. I'm breaking up with Aang." For some reason Zuko wasn't as surprised as either of them thought he'd be.  
"Why?" He asked in quite a neutral tone of voice.  
"It's just not working out the way it should." Katara looked at him for a moment, then up at the sky. "We were both too young to commit to something like this back then. I was too young to know what love really was." Zuko smiled warmly, almost charmingly, looking at her.  
"And you think you do now?"  
"I know enough to know it's not this." The both of them sat there for a few more hours, staring at the pond and one another every now and then. Although there wasn't much of a conversation going on between them by the time they both left the pond Katara was certain her friendship with Zuko was on the right track once more. Zuko was however filled with doubt and wonder where the letter had gone.

After a few days had passed, although it seemed like minutes to Katara, Aang returned. Together with Sokka and Toph. Sokka immediately hugged and kissed Suki when he got the chance, telling her how much he'd missed her. Aang slowly approached Katara and although she opened her mouth to speak, she never got the chance. He kissed her on her lips holding the back of her head with one hand, the other one on her hip. In the past six years he'd grown taller than her. Katara's eyes were open for most of the kiss, until she finally moved away.  
"Aang, I need to speak with you, in private.." Her voice already told him it was serious and so did their friends around them. Toph seemed most shocked of all.

"You've grown so much these past years.." She spoke, her hand gently caressing the top of his head as they sat turned towards one another. He raised an eyebrow at her and removed her hand, holding it with both of his.  
"Katara, what's wrong?" Tears filled her eyes as she tried to look away, but then finally looked into his confused eyes.  
"I haven't been fair to you. I love you, Aang-." She spoke, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"-I know that, Katara." He seemed reassured and smiled warmly, caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. It seemed to make her feel even sadder as her tears increased and her expression worsened.  
"I'm so sorry.. I don't-.. love you that way. Not the way you love me." Katara was clearly heartbroken that she was the one to hurt him this much. One of her closest friends, the one person she'd never meant to hurt, although she knew it was her own fault for waiting this long.  
"What?" Aang's eyes were filling with tears as well now, they still held that confused look. He held onto her, hugging her tightly.  
"Aang, I can't be with you anymore. I'll always be your friend.." He held on tighter, so tight even that it started to hurt.  
"Aang, please, let go." Her voice was calm, but somewhat hesitant. There were clear signs of fear in her voice, which caused him to hold on tighter. His tattoo's started glowing. His grip on her was painful, though Katara knew she deserved this. More tears were flowing down her cheeks as her breathing became somewhat hesitant. Aang's eyes were filled with tears, flowing down his cheeks, but his glance wasn't sad at all. He was clearly angry and confused, as Katara saw when she looked up at him.  
"Aang.." She whispered softly, hurt. He turned his gaze to her and then let go, his tattoos however still glowing. Katara needed some time to catch her breath and as she was attempting just that Aang spoke;  
"You can't leave me.. You love me." His voice was that of the boy she'd always know. Although this time he was more furious than he'd even been, but she knew this was a shield. Katara looked into his eyes and smiled warmly.  
"I do Aang.. just not the way you love me." The glow faded away and the tears flowing down his cheeks increased. Katara grabbed hold of him, hugging him. His head resting below hers, his eyes closed.  
"I'm so sorry.." She whispered.

Leaning against one of the palace's many pillars, he stood there, he'd watched them sit there like that for hours. They seemed to exist only in each other's eyes at that moment, nothing else was able to grab hold of their attention. Watching him nearly crush her, hearing their conversation, he'd wanted to interrupt. He'd almost attacked the avatar, but he didn't. Because she felt she deserved it. She didn't struggle. She trusted him. Katara had placed her life in Aang's hands, even more so than when she'd decided to help him defeat the firelord. He'd never done that.. never.. except for that split-second in which he found her life more valuable than his own. After all their fights.. after all the chasing. He'd jumped in front of her, thinking it was a nice way to go out. Watching her shed tears for him the next moment when he regained consciousness. A tear fell down his cheek as he realized now. _'I love her'_

-  
**AN:** It took too long, I know, I'm sorry. I was busy with AMV's and poems etc, sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

A soft knock on her door. Katara realized why and had a strong guess who it might be. She grabbed hold of her blanket a bit tighter as she kept her lips sealed. Her eyes were closed and her face half-hidden in the blanket.  
"Miss, the firelord requests you come join him for breakfast." Katara's eyes snapped open and she looked at the door. It was clearly not the person she'd expected. She sat up in bed, still staring at the door.  
"Miss? Are you there?" Another knock on her door was all it took for Katara to finally respond.  
"I'll be there shortly," She spoke and got up out of bed. She took a quick bath before getting dressed and then left her room.

As she walked down the hall, towards the dining room, she started to doubt herself. It'd been two days since she left her room, Suki had been bringing her food. Katara had been too afraid to face Aang again, not because he might hurt her, she was never concerned about herself during the course of this relationship, just for him. How would he react seeing her again now? Or would he have left before she was called? All these questions and doubts within her mind caused her to stop and stand still for a moment. The dining room doors were closed, very uninviting, yet giving them privacy as well. Katara sighed heavily, tears in her eyes. _'I hurt Aang.. It'd hurt him to see me now. I don't want to cause him any more pain.'_ She turned around and started walking back to her room, however in the process of turning she bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry," She barely whispered, looking at the floor.  
"That's ok," A warm male voice replied.  
"I've been wanting to see you." Katara looked up at Zuko, who greeted her with a compassionate smile. She was at a loss of words as she looked up at him.  
"Suki said you were planning on leaving," The firelords spoke, looking at her. Katara avoided his gaze and suppressed her urge to hug him. To lean on him for comfort. After all Zuko was Aang's friend too.. and she didn't feel she had the right to push him in her direction.  
"I am. I already wrote Gran gran a letter. She's expecting me somewhere within the next few days." For a moment she'd looked into Zuko's eyes, but then she quickly looked away again. Before she realized it Zuko wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, hugging her tenderly.  
"Don't leave."  
"I can't stay.. It'd be unfair to Aang." Her voice was hesistant and her eyes filled with tears. She knew what she'd be leaving behind. Katara knew it'd be another few months, maybe even years before she'd see Zuko again. _'The firelord can't simply go to the southern water tribe for no apparent reason.. His country'll need him.' _While the silence endured Zuko noticed someone watching them.  
"Write and come visit again soon." His words were cold again, though his hold on her still gently. For a moment he held her a little tighter, then he let go and stepped back.  
"I will."

_'I have to leave, Aang needs to stay. He has important business here. I'm the one who broke it off, I should give him space. I'll get used to the cold weather again in no time.'_ These thoughts kept repeating through her mind as she packed her bags. Throwing everything she'd gotten from Aang on a pile. Jewelry, clothing, the flower necklace he'd made when Zuko had hers. Back then she'd never thought Zuko would be someone she could love. _'It doesn't matter. He won't ever know.'_ Although hurting Aang was the worst thing she'd even done, she did not regret breaking it off. It was the only way to stop lying to him, to stop hurting him. This way he could move on. And so could she.

The pond reflected the fleeting sunlight as the sky became darker with the minute. She felt the grass against her legs as the turtleducklings never seemed to tire from swimming. A smile graced her lips as she watched them. Katara looked up as a hand was placed on her shoulder. A warm smile met her own. Zuko sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders, a gentle push causing her to lean into him a little.  
"We've neglected our friendship.." He stated briefly, looking at the pond. Katara looked up at him, she was clearly still down from all that had gone on the past few days. The words he'd spoken enraged her, but they also felt more inviting than any others she'd heard ever since the end of the war.  
"We?" Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked at her briefly. Her words sounded accusing, but he figured he'd deserved that.  
"I.. neglected you. I'm sorry. But you never wanted to see me anymore lately."  
"This is one of the few times I actually saw you when I came visit.." Her voice was quite calm at the moment, leaning into him gently. His scent, his warmth.. it calmed her.  
"You're right.." He replied and caressed her hair gently. Katara closed her eyes and relaxed. After a long silence Zuko spoke again;  
"I never meant to corner you, Katara." Although his words held regret and pain all Katara could hear were the exact words she'd written down days ago. She moved away and attempted to get up, but he grabbed hold of her wrist.  
"You had it? You had it all along! And you read it?" It was clear to him that she wasn't pleased with him hiding this fact, but neither was he.  
"You kept this secret from me for years. I should be angry!" He told her, rising to her level as he stood up as well. Katara was clearly taken aback by this, but swiftly recovered from his counter attack.  
"You choose Mai, your choice was clear. I wouldn't have wanted to meddle in your life!" There were tears in her eyes as she stared into his own.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry it took so long, I just got a puppy and school's been rough. If you have any story requests or maybe even ideas for this one, let me know!  
Any other kinds of requests (amv's, drawings etc) you can leave at my deviantart account.**


	6. Chapter 5

"You had it? You had it all along! And you read it?" It was clear to him that she wasn't pleased with him hiding this fact, but neither was he.  
"You kept this secret from me for years. I should be angry!" He told her, rising to her level as he stood up as well. Katara was clearly taken aback by this, but swiftly recovered from his counter attack.  
"You choose Mai, your choice was clear. I wouldn't have wanted to meddle in your life!" There were tears in her eyes as she stared into his own.  
"You would've chosen Aang either way." Both his stubbornness and frustration were showing this moment, but Katara cared for neither.  
"I left Aang."  
"Because of your feelings for me, isn't it important I know that?"  
"I broke up with Aang for me! Because I couldn't live with the guilt anymore. Because I wanted a shot at true happiness! Aang deserves that as well as I do." Zuko was clearly taken by surprise, which caused Katara to go on;  
"Nothing I did was because of you. It was for me. I see no future with a married man." All of a sudden she'd become so cold and distant, he didn't know how to respond. Zuko loosened his grip on her wrist until he'd finally released her. Katara saw this as her sign to leave, but then he grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her in, embracing her gently.  
"Stay, Katara. I'm just beginning to rebuild our friendship." Although it was meant as a plea it came out sounding like a command, which only reinforced her decision to leave.  
"You have no right to ask me this after so much time has passed." Zuko looked at her, her eyes were empty of emotion. The hug he'd engaged in with her was one-sides, Katara's arms were hanging beside her body. She seemed numb. He glanced into her eyes, the look he gave her was one of affection.  
"Katara, I lo-."  
"Don't." Katara averted his gaze, staring at the pond beside them.  
"I know you love me, why wouldn't you let me say it back?" His frustration was once more building up as he held onto her arms with his hands. Luckily for Katara this firebender controlled his element well, otherwise the emotion might've triggered a painful experience she was not willing to relive.  
"If you loved me you would've left Mai by now! You choose her! After I saved your life. After all we'd been through. I saved your life just to loose you again!" As she spoke she struggled her way out of his arms. It was an easy task as Zuko was in utter shock. The hurt in her hesitant voice, the tears rolling down her cheeks, it was clear now. He'd been causing her pain, not the airbender he'd blamed for the mood she'd been in lately. The frustration she'd build up, it all came out at once as she half-yelled at the fire lord. Zuko had read the letter, he'd seen her with Aang, but he never realized the intense effect his behavior towards her had on the waterbender.  
"You didn't leave Aang until now either!" He responded, though he knew this quarrel to be meaningless and stubborn. Zuko just couldn't help himself, the frustration wouldn't go away.  
"But I was strong enough to do it for me! You stay with Mai out of obligations to her, her family, your country! None of it has to do with your own happiness. Because if I asked you now whether you've truly been happy these past years I wouldn't need Toph's feet to figure it out!" Katara backed away further as she looked up at him, into his eyes. Though her cheeks were stained with tears the anger inside her showed most of all.  
"You won't see me here again, don't wory." And with that she turned and walked away. Zuko attempted to grab her wrist again, but she was out of his reach. When he then tried to catch up with her his name was called by a familiar voice.  
"Zuko, I can't stall the meeting any longer," Mai called as she approached him. A brief kiss on his cheek to great him and then holding onto his arm.  
"Ah, right, the meeting.."

As Zuko sat there listening to the countries' representatives he wondered. Mai had seen Katara and him together before.. Did she suspect anything? _'__What is there to suspect..?'_ This meeting should've gotten the fire lord's full attention, but due to the mess inside his head at present he was incapable of providing it. Mai kept looking at him now and then, it worried him somewhat. _'__Does she have the letter?'_ After he'd gone back to his room all those nights ago to see if it was still there it'd vanished. Any one of the people staying at his palace could've taken it. Read it. A servant would've given it to him, because it was addressed to him. What any of his guests would've done he didn't know. They may have given it to Mai, kept it to themselves or returned it to Katara, though judging from her reaction before she hadn't gotten it back yet. She thought the letter was with him. '_Katara wrote the letter, it doesn't concern me.'_ It was dishonest and he knew it. Deep in his heart he knew there'd been feelings of affection between Katara and himself for years. He just couldn't acknowledge this yet, it'd mean so much at this point. He would've led Mai on the entire time they were together.. He would've knowingly avoided Katara when she visited, because of the connection he tried to avoid. Of course Zuko knew he did all of those things, but he couldn't yet admit them to himself. Admitting it to him would mean admitting it to everyone else. Facing what had to come head on. He couldn't admit it yet, not to him, not to anyone else. Especially Mai.

The young airbender wondered whether she'd headed home yet, back to the south pole. A place he wouldn't want to visit anytime soon. He wanted to make sure she'd left, before moving freely around the palace again, this was a reunion after all. He saw no point in going to Ba Sing Se now, despite it's current issues of crime. The avatar wasn't needed for all this, surely. He had no meaning at this point, no one to stand beside him. No one to impress. Although he'd already turned eighteen, he still felt the same as he had all those years ago. A helpless boy, raised by monks who'd long vanished, helplessly in love with a girl he wasn't sure he'd ever get. As he watched the turtleducks he smiled painfully. _'Her favourite spot.'_ A hand was gently placed on his shoulder.  
"You're better off this way, Twinkle toes. You both are. It was an unhealthy.. immature relationship," Although Toph's words came across as harsh they were also soothing to him. She'd said this to him ever since his separation with Katara. He'd started to see the flaws in their relationship. The burden this eternal young boy had placed on his motherly companion. Katara had never loosened up much around him, she always took care of him. _'Like a child.'_  
"Is she gone?"  
"Yes. Sokka took her with him. He'll return with Appa in a few days, he didn't want Suki to be alone for too long. Especially because of her pregnancy."  
"Toph?" He turned to look her in the eyes, even though she wouldn't be able to look back it added a certain tension to the situation.  
"Yes?"  
"You're a true friend, thank you." His muscular arms wrapped around her leaner body and he smiled. The biggest smile she'd sensed from him in days. This sudden intimacy caused the earthbender to blush.  
"T-that's ok." Her hand gently tapped him on his back, which caused him to smile once more.

**Author's note:  
****Thanks for the previous reviews (and the cookie). It's much appreciated! Please continue reviewing the chapters and remember;**

If you have any one-shot requests or even 3 chapter stories, please not me or e-mail me!

**Who knows, your one-shot might turn into a real story if I get inspired enough. This chapter was longer than planned and produced faster than normally. I'll try to keep this pace up, but I can't promise anything.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Don't look so gloomy, sis. I think you did the right thing." Sokka attempted to soothe his younger sibling. He wasn't within her reach so all he could use at this point were his words. Katara was sitting on Appa's saddle, hugging her legs, her face nearly buried in her knees, but now she looked up. The waterbender raised an eyebrow at her older brother, wondering whether this was misplaced sarcasm on his part, even though she knew he wouldn't be that cruel. Sokka couldn't see her face at this point, as his back was towards her, but she looked quite surprised.  
"You do..?" Was her hesitant reply. Certainly her brother hadn't just said the words she though she'd heard.  
"No one should stay together out of obligations to the other. I get why you felt you had to stay for so long, after all he'd done for us. For you." This seemed to sadden Katara even more as she buried her face in her knees again.  
"You weren't yourself around him, sis. You deserve to find the kind of happiness that I have with Suki. You shouldn't be forced to nurture and take care of someone every second of the rest of your life. All I want for you is to be happy and to be able to share that with someone who loves you as you do him." Katara started sobbing softly, tear drops glistened in the moonlight as they slipped down her cheeks. Sokka looked over his shoulder and then quickly got up, moving over to the saddle. He grabbed hold of his sister, embracing her warmly.  
"It'll be alright." She held onto her brother's shirt tightly, hiding her face in his chest as Appa simply flew on. Her cries were painful to Sokka, because he knew he couldn't possibly comfort her. The water tribe warrior caressed his sister's hair gently as he tried to soothe her. Hoping she'd feel reassured and empowered by the support. _'I lost Aang's friendship. I lost Zuko. I wish I could go back in time and undo all that I've done. Not hurt Aang. Remain Zuko's friend.'_ Although it was hard to face, she knew nearly regaining Zuko's friendship and then losing it once more hurt her most. She'd been done with crying for a few days already before the conversation with Zuko. 

The fire lord sat down on the side of his bed and removed his shoes slowly. Mai crawled onto the bed and sat behind him, gently massaging his shoulders as she kissed his neck faintly.  
"That meeting took up all of our time.. You must be exhausted," She whispered into his left ear softly, before removing his topknot carefully. Zuko seemed somewhat agitated as he moved his face away somewhat. Taking this as a hint Mai moved away and got off the bed. She removed her jewellery and took the knots out of her hair, placing the jewels and headpiece Zuko had worn on the dresser. Without so much as a word Zuko got up and walked out of the room, into the next one, closing the door behind him. He ran a bath, while undressing and got in when the temperature was to his wishes. _'Surrounded by her element..'_ Zuko closed his eyes as he tried to relax. _'I miss her already.'_ Zuko went underwater entirely, his eyes closed, his hair floating faintly. It took about two seconds before he came up again. He stared up at the ceiling. _'This isn't the life I'd imagined after the war.. I love Katara. As a friend and as so much more... I deceived Mai.'_ He leaned backwards and sighed heavily.

"Gran gran!" Sokka ran towards Kanna and embraced her as Katara was still climbing out of the saddle. Kanna hugged him tightly.  
"You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you. You should visit more often. Bring your wife next time." Kanna seemed somewhat stern, but kind.  
"Actually, Suki and I didn't marry yet.." Sokka replied somewhat hesitant.  
"What? Why not? Haven't you proposed yet?"  
"He's ok with facing the fire lord's armies, but he doesn't have the guts to ask his pregnant girlfriend to marry him. I'm sure Suki would say she thinks it's cute," Katara spoke, somewhat mockingly as she approached her grandmother. Kanna hugged her granddaughter.  
"It's great to see you again, dear." Her words were filled with love and concern, though Katara wished her gran gran wouldn't worry so much about her. Their hug was filled with warmth, a very familiar embrace Katara had missed. Being the avatar's girlfriend hadn't exactly given her the time to visit her family often. Aang always had to be everywhere, at least now she had the freedom to go where she wished. Of course she could've let the airbender go by himself, but he was an expert at begging her to come with him and she felt guilty whenever she didn't. When her grandmother finally released her Katara looked into Kanna's eyes, feeling home at last.  
"Your grandfather should be in the school, teaching the young benders.." Kanna spoke and started walking. Appa was instructed to stay there for the time being. The southern water tribe looked very much like it's northern equivalent. It held many streets and transportation was by small boat as well. In the back of this frozen city there was a palace, which had been Kanna and Pakku's home ever since it had been built. To accomplish this kind of bender's craftsmanship the northern and southern tribe had to cooperate. On paper Katara and Sokka were part of the royal family in the southern water tribe. It was only natural after all they'd accomplished, they were both great masters of their own art. They'd helped prevent the fall of the northern water tribe, which was now ruled by Yue's father as the southern was ruled by Hakoda.  
"I can't stay long." Sokka said as they stepped into one of the many boats and headed towards the palace. Kanna raised an eyebrow at him.  
"We know that, it would be unwise of you to leave your pregnant wi- girlfriend alone for a long period of time. You can leave tonight."  
"Someone'll need to feed Appa."  
"We'll get someone to do that then." Katara smiled as she looked into the water, noticing her reflection. She looked very tired, the way anyone would've looked after what she'd just been through.

"Zuko?" Ty Lee called softly, standing before his desk. He was filling in some paper work and briefly glanced up at her.  
"Yes, Ty Lee?" She couldn't help but notice his lack of interest and dangled a piece of paper before his eyes.  
"Should I show this to Mai, or would you rather tell her yourself?" Ty Lee sounded quite serious. Zuko looked up at the piece of paper. His eyes widened in shock.

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews once more. I hope you all like this chapter as much as you did the last few. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up this pace for much longer, but we'll see. Thank you for all your support until now.**

**If you have any one-shot requests or even 3 chapter stories, please not me or e-mail me!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

"Zuko?" Ty Lee called softly, standing before his desk. He was filling in some paper work and briefly glanced up at her.  
"Yes, Ty Lee?" She couldn't help but notice his lack of interest and dangled a piece of paper before his eyes.  
"Should I show this to Mai, or would you rather tell her yourself?" Ty Lee sounded quite serious. Zuko looked up at the piece of paper. His eyes widened in shock.  
"Where'd you get that?" He sounded agitated, which seemed quite misplaced at the moment.  
"Your desk. I think you need to explain this to Mai before I do. I won't lie to my friend," Ty Lee threatened, though she felt she had the grounds to do so. Mai's friendship meant the world to her and she was not about to betray her after all this time.  
"I didn't write it. What is there to explain?"  
"You're distant towards Mai lately. You barely pay attention to her, yet when Katara was here you spent nearly every minute of your time around her. Even if she didn't notice, I did." Ty Lee sighed softly and placed the letter on his desk.  
"Zuko, if you truly feel something for Katara then you should be honest to Mai. Don't lead her on. Otherwise you and me won't be able to remain friends either. Mai will only hurt more the longer you wait." With those words she took her exit and left the fire lord to his thoughts. 

"We have a proposition for you, Katara," Pakku spoke as they'd all seated themselves at the dining table, Hakoda, Katara, Sokka, Kanna and himself. Katara looked at him, sitting across from her and raised an eyebrow.  
"A proposition? Not an arranged-."  
"-No, no. Dear, we wouldn't force you into anything." Kanna's voice soothed her granddaughter who somewhere still feared Pakku was a man of traditions, though he'd long left that part of him behind at the northern water tribe.  
"We'd like you to rule the southern water tribe. We think you're up for it," Pakku continued. Katara's jaw nearly dropped. _'What?'_  
"Are you serious?" She looked around the table trying to find the one face that gave away the joke, but there wasn't a single one. Though Sokka's face looked as surprised as hers. He'd had an offer like this before, but hadn't taken it. Suki's life was in Kiyoshi and he wouldn't take that away from her.  
"Yes, we are." It was Hakoda who responded to her this time, he sat next to her.  
"I think you deserve the chance." Katara looked at her father with disbelief.  
"We're not making you, just think about it."

'_With the loss of my best friend.. I might like the distraction of ruling the southern water tribe.'_ She had planned to become one of the masters for the children, but even if she was to be queen she could still do so. It seemed like a good idea altogether, although this would mean she'd have to see the avatar every now and then. And of course the firelord, but only in time of trouble and as far as she knew those times were over. _'I'd be doing my father a favour..'_ She turned on her other side as she laid in bed. In an actual bed in the southern water tribe. That was one of the few times she'd experienced that. Katara shivered a bit as she laid under the covers, which instantly caused her to think of the one person she'd tried to forget; Zuko. _'I wish he were here..'_ And she truly did. Katara could've used his support well in this decision that was to be made. She'd hoped a letter would've arrived by now. Sokka left after that dinner ten nights ago and she still hadn't made a decision. Katara wondered what'd happened with Zuko after she'd left. Maybe he'd spoken to Mai.. or maybe he'd carried on as he had before. Aang was still there.. As well as Toph, Suki and Ty Lee should be. _'I hope Toph managed to comfort Aang..'_ She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, trying to hold onto the warmth she possessed longer this way. _'Mai's lucky to have a firebender warm her every night..'_ A certain note of jealousy filled her mind and it displeased her. _'It's not Mai's fault he chose her. I can't blame her for this. She's not a bad person.. Just not anyone I'd be friends with.'_

"Ah, you're done with your work for tonight?" Mai asked as he walked into their bedroom. She was wearing a bathrobe and a nightgown underneath. She'd been reading in bed, waiting for him to head in. Mai patted the spot next to her on the mattress.  
"You've been working so much lately, Zuko. You should rest." Her words were kind, but did little to him as he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He removed his boots and topknot, letting his hair hang loose. It shielded his face from her sight. Zuko started removing his shirt and sat down next to her in bed.  
"Good night." Mai kissed his cheek briefly and then put away her book. She blew the candle out and laid down. Looking at her with only a small amount of feelings towards her, a lack of consideration even, he breathed in deeply.  
"Mai.. We need to talk."

**Author's note:**  
Although I've been posting a lot of chapters after another, please review them all separately, it'd be highly appreciated!

**Special note:****  
**I might be opening up an avatar rpg, without the original characters but with as much of the setting of the new series as possible at this point. I used to have an avatar rpg, but ever since my break-up it only reminded me of the guy, so I deleted it after we'd broken up for three days. I'd like to build a new proboards rpg.

But I'll need people to show some interest to actually get myself to do it. So if you've got any interest please tell me/note me/e-mail me.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ah, you're done with your work for tonight?" Mai asked as he walked into their bedroom. She was wearing a bathrobe and a nightgown underneath. She'd been reading in bed, waiting for him to head in. Mai patted the spot next to her on the mattress.  
"You've been working so much lately, Zuko. You should rest." Her words were kind, but did little to him as he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He removed his boots and topknot, letting his hair hang loose. It shielded his face from her sight. Zuko started removing his shirt and sat down next to her in bed.  
"Good night." Mai kissed his cheek briefly and then put away her book. She blew the candle out and laid down. Looking at her with only a small amount of feelings towards her, a lack of consideration even, he breathed in deeply.  
"Mai.. We need to talk." Mai turned on her other side to face him and smiled faintly.  
"About what?" She asked softly as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes held promise in them as she gazed at him. Zuko could only return a weak smile, which took away the warmth Mai had displayed. She sat up and touched his arm briefly.  
"Zuko, what's wrong?" Mai was clearly concerned. _'I wish this could be easier.'_  
"Mai.. I've been unfair to you. I don't cherish our time together as much as I used to. My feelings.. they've.. faded." His wife looked at him in disbelief, but there was a sense of recognition in her gaze as well.  
"When?" Zuko looked somewhat surprised and remained silent for a moment.  
"When did you loose interest?" Mai nearly yelled at him as anger filled her heart, yet tears filled her eyes. A question to which Zuko didn't dare answer.  
"When, Zuko?" She yelled once more. Mai looked like she was ready to injure him if he wouldn't answer soon. Although this was the least of his concerns. He would love for her to take it out on him, for her to deal with it, for him to be able to leave it at this. But Zuko knew letting her hit him wouldn't help either of them.  
"Since I joined the avatar's group." He hadn't meant for it to come out like this, he hadn't meant for it to come out at all. Certainly he could've been more subtle. _'I shouldn't have said that.'_  
"It's the water tribe girl, right?" Mai responded after a short silence. Her voice was soft, but revealed the pain she felt.  
"I-.. Yes." Zuko was ashamed to admit it, but it was no use keeping it from her now. A single tear ran down his wife's face. The need to comfort her and tell her it was all a joke crept up in him, but he knew he couldn't lie to her any longer.  
"I'm sorry, Mai." He spoke softly, reaching out to wipe her tear away, but Mai distanced herself from him.  
"Leave me alone!" Mai yelled in anger, but mainly in pain. She burst out into tears before him, but he knew she wouldn't let him comfort her. Zuko got up, avoiding her gaze.  
"I will.." The fire lord then walked off, headed towards their only empty guest room. _'Katara's room..'__ He'd give anything right now for her support, although he knew he didn't deserve it. Not with the immature way he'd been acting._

Katara walked into the dining room and sat down at her regular spot, beside her father. Her gaze went from her plate, to the table, to her father's hand and finally to her father's face. He smiled warmly at his daughter and caressed her hair faintly.  
"I thought about what you said.. I'll do it." Katara smiled at her father for a moment, who now looked at her with a serious face.  
"You're sure? For yourself. Not for me or Pakku or Kanna, right?" He asked her in a serious tone. Katara nodded and hugged her father gently.  
"For me, promise." Her father held onto his daughter softly, caressing her hair.  
"Good."

"Zuko! Wait up." A familiar voice called as Zuko walked in the garden, past the ducklings' pond and the tree that stood beside it, overshadowing the water. The firelord looked over his shoulder to discover Sokka was running towards him, waving at him. Sokka stood still before the firebender and smiled at him. A quite compassionate smile he hadn't expected yet.  
"So, you know then?" Zuko spoke as he looked at Sokka. The water tribe warrior nodded faintly and then spoke;  
"You spoke to my sister before she left, didn't you?" This was a question Zuko hadn't expected.  
"She seemed.. more upset than I thought she would've been. I saw you two talking to one another by duckling pond several times.. She seemed to light up every time you were around. Tell me you didn't worsen her situation. That you didn't push her to leave." Even though the blademaster and the fire lord had serious conversations in the past the tone in this one was even more so one of concern. Concern for his sister. Concern for his friend.  
"I asked her to stay, but I went about it the wrong way."  
"Zuko, it's been days, even weeks since she left. I could see how upset she was. Separating from your wife might be a hard thing to do for you. But watching my little sister hurt is even harder for me. Don't pursue her if you'll end up causing her the same pain once more. If you go after her.. stay with her. I can't trust you if you can't promise me this. Either pursue her when you're sure she's the only one, or leave her alone. Build nothing more than a friendship if you're uncertain." The eye contact between the two never broke during this conversation.  
"I wouldn't break a friend's trust," Zuko replied solemnly.  
"I promise." Sokka smiled warmly at the fire lord and nodded.  
"That's all I needed to know."

**Author's note:**  
I'm glad so many people on Deviantart and on show interest in the story, it's really kept me motivated to write. Thank you all for your support so far and don't forget to keep going with the feedback!

**Special note:****  
**I might be opening up an avatar rpg, without the original characters but with as much of the setting of the new series as possible at this point. I used to have an avatar rpg, but ever since my break-up it only reminded me of the guy, so I deleted it after we'd broken up for three days. I'd like to build a new proboards rpg.

But I'll need people to show some interest to actually get myself to do it. So if you've got any interest please tell me/note me/e-mail me.


	10. Chapter 9

Dear Katara,

I wish we could've parted on better terms last time. In response to your earlier letter I decided to finally write you back now. I never meant to corner you or force you into doing anything you didn't want.

I thought Aang was the one for you. No, that's not true. You were the one for Aang. I knew it wasn't the other way around, but what I also didn't realize was that which I finally have admitted to myself now; I am. Even if you won't have me now, I will stay in your life.

I never meant to and never enjoyed hurting you, nor myself. Aang was a trusted friend, I couldn't just betray him. The entire group knew he had an eye on you and I wasn't going to stand in the way unless you gave me an actual reason to.

As for Mai.. we divorced three months ago. You were right. As a friend you've had a good perspective on these situations with everyone, but especially when it involved me. Mai wasn't the one I loved, no love, most. She knows that now.

I've tried to write you at least a dozen times already, but the words never sounded just right. Forgive me if this letter is no better than the other ones I attempted at writing, but I need for you to know these things if our relationship ever is to improve.

You weren't crazy for thinking there was more to us then, as there still is now. I was enough of a fool to think I could suppress my feelings for you, as I did for quite some time.

If I could I'd rewind time.. redo it all. It would've hurt both Mai and Aang less if this had happened earlier. Naturally it'd take a while before Aang would've trusted me again, but I could've lived with that.

I'm not saying I expect you to choose me. I don't. Choose you. Choose the path you wanna take. I've chosen mine and I won't stop trying to convince you even if you reject me, because I know deep down you need me as much as I need you.

Katara, I love you.

Sincerely,  
Zuko

-  
**Author's note:**

I know it's a short chapter, but it would've lost it's power if it'd been put together with the next part of text in the next chapter. Please enjoy it!

**Special note:****  
**I might be opening up an avatar rpg, without the original characters but with as much of the setting of the new series as possible at this point. I used to have an avatar rpg, but ever since my break-up it only reminded me of the guy, so I deleted it after we'd broken up for three days. I'd like to build a new proboards rpg.

But I'll need people to show some interest to actually get myself to do it. So if you've got any interest please tell me/note me/e-mail me.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately that I forgot to upload it to , when I already did to deviantart. This is the last chapter, because I couldn't think of a more perfect ending for this story. I have started a **new story**; **Dreams of a distant past**. Also Zutara and an entire different story, so please enjoy that one as well.

As the crown was placed upon her head the ceremony was finished. The crowd burst out into applauding and congratulations. Katara looked around to find both her brother and father looking at her with pride in their eyes. It caused her to smile warmly in return. Her eyes followed the crowd, one by one, no familiar face in sight. Although the queen of the southern water tribe had expected this she hadn't prepared herself for it. She knew there wasn't any possible way he could be here.. He didn't even know. The letter she'd received four weeks ago only raised her hopes, yet she was certain he wouldn't have come. Katara hadn't even written him back. _'What should I tell him..? What could I tell him?'_ Of course she'd started with a bunch of letters, but she'd thrown them all away. Kanna looked at her granddaughter and parted her lips after taking a quick look through the crowd;  
"Dear, I think there's someone here to see you." Katara looked up, unaware of who it could be, when suddenly there he was. Zuko's eyes held a determined look as he approached forward through the crowd. His eyes locked with hers as he walked through. The crowd let him pass quite easily, surprised to see the firelord at this coronation.  
"I'd like to request an audience with your highness." Words she hadn't expected him to say when they'd first meet in such a long time. Inside this newly crowned queen feelings bottled up. Her anger towards him, her fear of losing him forever, her love for this man before her eyes. All of these feelings tried to come out at once, which made her unable to respond. Katara felt the pressure of the crowd looking at her, even her father awaited her reply. The queen rose from her throne and walked towards him.  
"Follow me." Her voice was cold, but the firebender harbored hope still.

Standing in the dining room Katara's eyes were almost glued to the floor. There was a small distance between them, both were silent at this moment. Zuko looked at her, waiting for her to glance back at him, but when he realized that wouldn't happen he spoke;  
"Congratulations.." The words made her shrug briefly and he accomplished his goal, she looked at him. The anger inside her showed through now.  
"That's all you have to say? After everything that happened?" Her voice revealed only a hint of the anger she held in her heart. Zuko took a step towards her, but noticed her taking a step back in response and immediately stopped.  
"Do you want me to repeat everything in the letter? Because I will, gladly. It's all that's been going through my head for months." The firelord was calm, filled with warmth as he looked at her. It showed through, causing her to be hesitant.  
"No-.." Katara came across as unsure of how to respond to him. She held her arms together, while their eye-contact remained.  
"Then what do you want me to say?" Zuko tried, but was unable to suppress the smirk that appeared upon his lips when Katara clearly hadn't the faintest clue of what to tell him. He'd caught her by surprise, which had been his aim when he decided to travel here.  
"Katara.. I love you." His words were most sincere, there was nothing dishonest about them, or him for that matter. Once more he moved closer, but this time she didn't move away. They were only mere inches apart when he bended over slightly, his lips closing in on hers.  
"No." It was barely audible, but it was there and he responded correctly. Zuko stood upright looking at her, in surprise.  
"I'm not your back-up girl. I'm not here to be Mai's understudy. I have a job to fulfill! I have an obligation towards my people!" He hadn't moved away and Zuko definitely wasn't planning to. The firelord loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her closer.  
"Katara, I know that. I don't want you to replace Mai. I simply want you." Although his words were reassuring the pain she'd felt before had crept up inside her. Katara moved slightly and he immediately let her go.  
"I left Mai. For-.."  
"For me?" She interrupted him, clearly upset as tears filled her eyes. Zuko looked at her, surprised at what she'd just uttered. It took only a brief second to recover from it, but he couldn't suppress a small chuckle, which made her even angrier it seemed.  
"After that lecture you gave me on the subject? No, for myself of course. I wouldn't dare come back to you with a line like 'I left her for you'. I want to be with you, for me. But also for you. I know you love me. I know the past few months have felt as empty to you as they have to me." The queen wished she could deny the truth he'd spoken, but she was in no state to do so and beside that he would've known either way. The silence seemed to endure forever, but once more the firelord decided it was time to break it. Zuko grabbed some pieces of paper from his pockets and read them one after another.  
"Dear Zuko, I've tried to write a million times now. Dear firelord, I wouldn't know to respond to this. Dear Zuko, I love you with all my heart-." He was interrupted only when Katara grabbed the letters from him. _'My letters.'_ She'd instantly recognized the words that had left his lips, for they'd been circulating in her mind for months.  
"How did you get these?" Her anger seemed to have made way for a much calmer feeling altogether at this point; surprise. Zuko reached into his right pocket and showed her another one.  
"Kanna, your grandmother." Katara read the letter carefully, it was clear to her it had been written by her gran gran. It was touching to know how much attention she'd put into this letter to Zuko. _'All she needs now is the man she loves by her side.' _Tears were welling up in Katara's eyes once more and she looked up at Zuko.  
"I love you, Katara. I know you feel the same. Don't deny it. Not to me.. not to yourself." He took a small step forward, closing the gap between them, and gripped her chin gently, forcing further eye-contact.  
"I'm sorry." A brief statement, although the impact was immeasurable. She knew those words to be the truth, they were filled with remorse just as his letter had been. These were Zuko's true feelings towards her and they caused her to no longer contain her own. In this moment the past mattered no more. The queen of the southern water tribe stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Placing her lips gently against his, the soft touch more than pleasant, it was perfect. The feeling of utter bliss filled Katara as he gently parted his and with them her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly it hit Katara and she backed away, leaving an unsatisfied firelord to look at her insecurely.  
"What about my people? You've got your country.. I've got mine.." Zuko couldn't help but smiled relieved to know this was what worried her. He closed in on her again, gently pushing her against the wall. Before kissing her once more he whispered;  
"We'll figure it out." It was enough, enough to reassure her. His tongue massaged her own gently, in the most intense kiss she'd even experienced. Their eyes closed in this moment of passion. They were completely and utterly in sync with one another. They were whole.

**Special note:**  
I might be opening up an avatar rpg, without the original characters but with as much of the setting of the new series as possible at this point. I used to have an avatar rpg, but ever since my break-up it only reminded me of the guy, so I deleted it after we'd broken up for three days. I'd like to build a new proboards rpg.

But I'll need people to show some interest to actually get myself to do it. So if you've got any interest please tell me/note me/e-mail me.


End file.
